This Chocolate, For You…
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Lelouch prepared some special chocolate for Suzaku this year... but what will he do when his sister, Euphemia, wants to confess to Suzaku before he can? Will Suzaku receive her chocolate or his? obviously, Suzaku x lelouch R


_**Disclaimer: I**__ don't own Code Geass, this story is mine and mine only! XD (Damn, I make a mistake xD sorry D: it should be Code Geass lol)  
_

_**Special Thanks to: Sakuramar and Pink Piano, **__My Beta readers who always help with my grammar!_

_**This Chocolate, For You…**_

Lelouch vi Britania stood straight in front of the box of chocolates he had wrapped nicely on the dinner table. It was perfect, like always… On his other hand he held a plate full of chocolates. The special one he had made for his sister, Nunnally every year the day came. Yes, every year he was the one who made chocolates, not the other way around, he wanted it the best for his sister's sake. Even the tastes were different every year. He had to make sure that Nunnally became the happiest girl when the Valentine's Day came.

The door opened from outside and he turned around to see his sibling and his best friend walked inside, greeting him.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku called him while pushing Nunnally's wheelchair inside the dining room.

"Nunnally… Suzaku," he said while he walked toward them. Lelouch smiled when he saw Suzaku sniffing the air.

"Smells good, Lelouch… are you making chocolates?" Suzaku asked, knowing exactly that his guess was correct.

"Chocolate?" Nunnally gasped at his brother.

"Yes, today is valentine day. Nunnally, this is for you," he put a plate of chocolate on her lap.

"Onii-sama… thank you for every year," Nunnally said while touching the contour of the chocolate and took one of them, popped it into her mouth.

"Suzaku, Do you want to try some?" she raised the plate to him and Lelouch smiled at his sister.

"Thank you, Nunnally"

"Though… if only I could be the one who made these chocolates," Nunnally said while she caressed the plate. Suzaku and Lelouch stared at her.

"No, Nunnally! I believe someday you'll be able to! You don't have to worry about it now, I will take care of you," Lelouch quickly held her hand tightly.

Suzaku smiled at her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Someday the one that you love and the one that love you will come, I'm sure of it, Nunnally. That is, if Lelouch allows that person to take you away," he let out a chuckle when he saw Lelouch's glare. Nunnally couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Thank you, Suzaku-san, onii-sama…"

"Anyway, I heard from Milly that they are going to have a party in the Student's Council Room later at night." Suzaku said, saying the reason why he was there in the first place. Lelouch nodded at him.

"Yes, we are going to have a party along with the seniors also…"

"So, tonight… let's find Nunnally someone special" Suzaku said, ignoring Lelouch's twitched-eye.

* * *

The student councils were having the Valentine's party and reunions for the year when Lelouch's sister came to the room to join them.

"Lelouch!" she said, smiling and greeting the other friends when they noticed her coming inside.

"Euphy? Aren't you kind of late?" Lelouch blinked at her, noticing the dress she was wearing was a bit… unusual.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Is Suzaku coming also?" she looked around to find Nunnally laughing with Suzaku. She stopped by the scene in front of her.

"Suzaku? He is over there…" Lelouch pointed to them.

"Good thing Nunnally is here as well. I want to talk to her…" she said, leaving lelouch staring at her with a questioning look. He watched her approach Suzaku and Nunnaly, then dragged Nunnally away from him. Shrugging at them, he walked to the kitchen to take some desserts for the guests.

Euphemia smiled to Suzaku while pushing Nunnally's wheelchair away from him.

"Euphy nee-sama. What's the matter?" Nunnally asked, feeling happy that she joined the party as well. Euphemia leaned down to her.

"Nunna-chan, you know what? I think I'm going to confess to Suzaku today. So, do you mind for leaving us alone?" Euphy asked, almost forcing her. Nunnaly gasped when she heard her. Frowning, she pressed her hand on her chest.

"I… I don't mind at all… but onii-sama…"

"I know, don't worry," Euphy said as she stopping Nunnally's wheelchair to the corner of the room and then turning around to leave her alone.

Lelouch noticed Nunnally on the corner of the room after he put the pudding and other deserts for the guests on the table. Wondering what was the matter, he approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Nunnally, are you tired? You want to go to sleep now?" Lelouch asked her while he kneeled down. Nunnally brought her hand up to her chin.

"I would like to. I hope everyone don't mind me leaving earlier…"

"Of course they won't mind. Come on, let's go…" She nodded at him and excused herself to everyone in there. Everyone bid her farewell as Lelouch pushed her wheelchair outside the room.

"Bye-bye, Nunna-chan," Euphy waved at her, bidding farewell while her other hand tugging on Suzaku's sleeves. Suzaku looked at her questioningly while he was being dragged to the corner of the room. Nunnally frowned when she heard Euphemia bid her farewell with happiness in her tone of voice.

When Lelouch had walked inside Nunnally's room to put her on the bed, Nunnally spoke up to her brother.

"Onii-sama…"

"Yes, Nunnally?" he asked, flipping the blanket on the bed. He stopped when he didn't hear anything from her until he looked at her saddened face. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling worried now.

"Onii-sama… do you love Suzaku?" she blurted out, making Lelouch gapped at her, shocked.

"Wh-What? Why do you think that?" he asked, spluttering.

"Onii-sama… Euphy nee-sama is going to confess to Suzaku. Don't you want to stop her?" Nunnally asked in worries now. Lelouch's eyes widened when he heard her, opening his mouth only to shut it again. He didn't know what to do if that was the truth, though Nunnally was never lie to him.

"Ah.. well isn't it a good thing?"

"No, its not good, onii-sama. You love Suzaku-san don't you? So you should stop her, or at least tell Suzaku how you really feel!" She grasped his arms when Lelouch didn't seem to mind. She knew his brother was trembling in fear of losing someone he loved as soon as she touched his arm.

"Nunnally… You don't need to worry about me…" Lelouch tried to calm her and himself down, taking her hand in his.

"… Brother… I can't go to sleep if you don't do something about it. It may be too late, but, I want you to find your own happiness, not only for me, but for yourself also… Please…?" Nunally caressed his hands when Lelouch squeezed her hand gently.

"I… I'm going out for a while…" Lelouch said, letting go of her hand, ignoring his sister's gasp.

"Where to?" she asked, surprised.

"To the lake near the bridge" Lelouch whispered, opening the door and leaving her alone. Nunnally pressed her hands to her chest as she frowned in worried.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Euphy…" Suzaku ran his hand to the back of his head while his eyes looking down. He blushed a little when he noticed she was holding a heart-shaped chocolate with his name crafted on it. He blinked when he noticed the chocolate was somehow familiar to the one Lelouch made this afternoon. Euphemia frowned at him.

"Suzaku, that's not very nice of you, you know. I know Lelouch loves you, but can't you even give me a chance?" Euphemia said, pressing her finger to her lip, almost pouting. Suzaku stopped his motion when he heard her.

"Lelouch?" he sucked on his breath when he heard her. Euphemia nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he loved you as more than a friend. But you are both boys, he knew that's impossible, so… let me take his place. After all I'm his sister… Why don't you take this chocolate I made and receive my love, Suzaku?" She giggled at him when Suzaku stared at her with wide eyes. She was… lying… that chocolate was the one Lelouch made this afternoon with the student council's, how could he forget? She probably just crafted it herself to make it as if she was the one who made it. Suzaku slowly shook his head.

"No… I… can't."

"Suzaku," Euphemia stomped her feet to the ground in a rather childish manner.

"I… I love him, I love Lelouch! So… I can't receive your love. I'm sorry, Euphy…" Euphemia was gapping at him like a fish. That was beyond her expectation. She gasped when Suzaku ran past her to get out of the room, heading to Nunnally's room which was a bit far from the student council's room.

* * *

"Nunnally…" Nunnally turned to the voice that called him.

"Suzaku?"

"Where is Lelouch? I want to talk to him…"

"Onii-sama… just walked outside the school to go to the lake nearby the bridge… Is something the matter?" she stopped asking when she heard the door slammed close. She felt a bit happy, if Suzaku was chasing after her brother. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he leaned on the rail of the bridge, staring down at the lake. He felt something cold touch his head and looked up to find that it was snowing. He gave a sigh, a fog coming out from his mouth as he breathed. He groped his pocket to take out the chocolate his brought with him. Suzaku's chocolate… He looked down at the nicely wrapping chocolate he made along with Nunnally's chocolate this morning. True, every year he gave them chocolate, only this year he wanted to make it a bit different for Suzaku. Usually he just gave it on the same plate with Nunnally's chocolate. He looked down to the lake… _Should I throw this to the lake? He will never be mine anyway…_

Before he could do what he was thinking about, he heard someone call out his name not far from where he stood. He looked to the side only to find Suzaku was running toward him with a worried expression. His eyes widened when suddenly Suzaku launched to him.

"Howaaa~!" Lelouch shouted when his friend crashed him.

"Lelouch!! Don't kill yourself just yet!" Suzaku shouted, not knowing that Lelouch stumbled upon the railing, trying to catch his chocolate which had slipped from his hand.

"Suzaku, you idiot!!!" Lelouch shouted while trying to reach the falling chocolate.

"No, Lelouch! You are an idiot! Don't kill yourself because of me!" Suzaku clung to him, closing his eyes when Lelouch struggled in Suzaku's arms.

"Idiot jerk! Stupid! Look what you did to your own chocolate!" Lelouch stared down at the chocolate which had splashed in to the lake hopelessly. Suzaku blinked when he heard him.

"What? Chocolate? Aaaah! Is that mine?!" Suzaku shouted when he saw it floating, following the stream of water. Lelouch grumbled in irritation.

"My chocolate! I'm going to take it now!" The brunette said firmly, already putting his leg on the railing to jump down the water. This time, Lelouch was the one pulling him from the railing.

"What? Are you an idiot? Stop Suzaku! Do you want your heart to be stopped by the freezing water? Stop it you dolt!"

"But but… that's my chocolate! I'm the one who caused it!"

"Stop it! I will make it for you again later! Now stop struggling, you sport-nuts!" he tried to catch his breath as he was pulling Suzaku away.

"Really? Lelouch!" Suzaku hugged him, tumbling both of them to the slippery ground. Lelouch yelped at him.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?! Let go of me, Euphemia will be mad at you, idiot!" Lelouch pulled himself away as Suzaku blinked when he heard him.

"Euphy? Why did you say that? Lelouch… could it be that… you are…" Lelouch quickly looked away, blushing. Seeing Lelouch's red face, Suzaku open his mouth as he too was blushing. He brought his hand to his mouth muffling while speaking to Lelouch.

"I thought Euphy was lying… I… I'm sorry Lelouch… Had I noticed about it sooner then you don't have to walk here in cold like now…" he took Lelouch's hand and wrapped it tightly around his.

"I was trying to stop myself from thinking too much and threw that chocolate away including my heart… but… forget it. You'll never love me as the same, nor will you think of me as your friend anymore… I'm sorry Suzaku. I shouldn't have this kind of feeling toward you…" Lelouch looked down, hiding his expression from Suzaku when the brown haired boy looked at him sadly.

"No, Lelouch. Look at me, please…" he raised Lelouch's chin to make him look at him straight in the eyes.

"Lelouch, I love you!" Suzaku said with a serious tone when Lelouch looked at him with googled eyes. When he didn't hear Lelouch respond to him, he leaned forward to claim Lelouch's lips with his. The black haired boy sucked on his breath, feeling those warm lips against him. His eyes watered at the realization that it was indeed the truth. He leaned forward to reply Suzaku's kiss, circling his arms around him. Suzaku smiled against his lips, kissing him lovingly.

"Suzaku… tell me if this is a dream…" Lelouch asked while breaking the kiss. Suzaku chuckled at him.

"No, its not… Shall we go back to the student council?" he asked, pulling Lelouch to stand up with him. Lelouch took his offered hand, smiling.

"You don't want to help me making chocolate?" he asked with a small laugh when he saw Suzaku's excited face.

"Really? Okay then, let's go back to the school dorm!" Suzaku pulled his hand to run back to the school.

* * *

"Lelouch, I'm done with the c-" Suzaku yelped when he tripped over the chair's and Lelouch shouted, trying to catch Suzaku and the bowl at the same time. Both landed on the floor painfully while the bowl flew up and splattered them with chocolate and cream. Suzaku stared at Lelouch helplessly when he got the most of the chocolates all over his face and shirts. He could see the vein popped on Lelouch's forehead.

"Suzaku... you…"

"Waah I'm sorry Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted in panic when his boyfriend started to let out a growl.

"You idiot! No chocolate for you this year! That's final!" Lelouch scolded and crossed his arms angrily.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe how clumsy you are" the Prince hissed at him while wiping some cream from his face with his sleeve and chocolate from his lips by licking it. Suzaku followed the movement and his cheeks became bit warm.

"But… Lelouch" he stared at Lelouch when he stood up and followed him as well.

"No chocolate for you, valentine is just another hour to go…" Lelouch mumbled, glaring at the mess they made. His eyes twitched when he remembered that Sayoko had some errand to do. Meaning he had to do the cleaning all by himself. Asking for Suzaku to clean them up would make everything messier than it should be. He groaned at the thought and walked to the table to put the bowl he just took.

"Lelouch" Suzaku called him only to receive a glare.

"What?! No more chocolate left…" he scowled angrily only to gasp at the sudden pull into Suzaku's arms.

"Su-!" his grip tightened on Suzaku's sleeve when Suzaku licked the chocolate smeared on his face. His eyes widened at the act of his boyfriend only to moan when he felt the tongue brushing his lower lip to clean the chocolate.

"There are still some chocolates left…" Suzaku muttered, hugging Lelouch from behind and kissing him down his neck.

"Uhm Suzaku" Lelouch hissed at the affection. He tried to turn around to face him, and made a sound when his lips were claimed while Suzaku's hands roaming on his body. Lelouch gave a soft moan when their tongues met and clashed with each other. He slowly pulled away only to be pushed forward to the table in front of him. Saliva trailed down his jaw when he opened his eyes to break the kiss and stared at Suzaku's lustful eyes.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku sighed when he traced the front of Lelouch's pants. Lelouch gasped at the touch and wriggled in his arms to get free.

"Suzaku…" he hissed at him, trying to pay no attention to the light playful touch his boyfriend giving him. Suzaku ignored him and continued his ministrations, slowly pulled down his zipper while licking on his neck. He smiled when he heard the dark haired boy gasp and let out a soft moan. He licked Lelouch's ear shell and let out a shaky breath when his hand slowly undid the button of Lelouch's pants and pushed it down a little, enough to free Lelouch's cock from its cage. Lelouch grunted when he felt himself being freed, he gritted his teeth when Suzaku started to move his hand up and down with a firm grip.

"Aah… Suzaku" His hand clutching Suzaku's wrist when the brown haired boy started to move his hand faster on him. Lelouch moaned and wriggled in Suzaku's arms as he felt himself getting harder every second. The sensation in his stomach made him sure what was coming and he quickly pulled Suzaku's hand away from him. Suzaku eyed him in surprise, watching Lelouch breath heavily and force himself to stand firm, only to glare at Suzaku.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku started but stopped when Lelouch dropped to his knees and pulled Suzaku's pants down. Suzaku gasped at the touch and quickly undid his pants and let Lelouch pushed the pants down his ankle. He blushed when Lelouch was staring at his arousal closely, before taking it by hand and start licking the pearl on the tip of it. Suzaku gave out a moan and quickly leaned against the table to prevent himself from falling. His tongue was amazing, licking down his member like a pro in a most delicious way. He had to bite his lips when he experienced the sucking method from Lelouch. His first… blowjob… and it felt this nice… Suzaku couldn't help but smile happily when he thought about it. His grip on the edge of the table tightened when he twitched in Lelouch's mouth, earning a moan from his boyfriend down there. He felt the vibration and rolled his eyes in ecstasy.

"Damn it, Lelouch… I want to take you now. Stand up…" he said, pulling back from Lelouch's mouth, helping Lelouch to stand up and then pushed him against the table. Lelouch gave a grunt to the force he sensed and felt his pants were pulled down to the floor. The black haired boy gasped when he felt something wet on his behind, seeking entrance. He almost yelped when Suzaku slid his finger into his entrance. What bothering him was that if Suzaku was using something other than his saliva to breach his entrance. He looked to the side only to find the bowl of the left over melted chocolate and cream they were making. He gave a grunt as his face changed color into a deep red. _Don't tell me that he ha__s been__ planning this?!_

"So-sorry… does it hurt? Should I stop?" Suzaku let out a harsh breath when he heard Lelouch grunt.

"No…no… just… surprised. Its okay, keep going" he replied him as fast as he could when he felt the hand started retreating back. After making sure that he was okay, Suzaku continued, picking the bowl from the table and inserted his fingers in it. He felt the brown haired boy leaned further down to pin Lelouch's body against the table only to feel something wet brushing against his entrance teasingly. He gasped at the sparks of sensation each time he felt Suzaku wetting his entrance with his tongue smeared with chocolate and cream while he inserted another finger inside of him. Lelouch's face was a deep shade of red as he squirm on the table, trying to hold on something. He kept repeating that he was okay until the third finger and the scissoring movements made him groan out loud. Suzaku slowly stood straight before him while pulling out his hand to let Lelouch catch his breath.

"Okay, Lelouch, it's going to be hurt more than when I used my fingers" Suzaku said, smearing some chocolate cream along with his saliva on his member. Lelouch blinked at him at the realization that they were really going to do it. He bit his lips at the thought when his soon to be lover pushed the tip of his member to Lelouch's entrance and slowly pushed it in. The Prince gasped when he started feeling the pain as Suzaku kept on pushing inside him.

"Aaah.. ah Suzaku… Su-" he bit his lip when he remembered that he shouldn't be too loud. Even if Nunnaly's room was at the very back of the hallway, but still. He couldn't let his innocent sister to find out about this. He grasped the edge of the table and raised his head when the sting started roaming his lower back.

"Suzaku, be more gentle" he breathed at him, sweat rolled down his chin. Suzaku stared at him for a second before he realized that he was holding his breath at the scene in front of him. Lelouch was leaning against the table, panting and sweating as he breathed to him. Damn, he felt like he was going to come soon. Without asking, Suzaku started to move his hips, earning a gasp and moan from his lover. Yes, Lelouch was his lover now. He moved his hips again with faster movement this time, only to hear those moans coming out from Lelouch's soft lips. The movement become even more faster as he felt shiver ran down his spine. Lelouch wriggled below Suzaku, almost unable to move when Suzaku had pinned him down, fucking him hard. He could feel the pleasure started to grow as the brown haired boy started to move faster and faster. All he could give him was his moan and thrust back to him shallowly.

Lelouch licked his lip, as he felt Suzaku move his hips back and forth, he started to move as well, willingly searching more pleasure. He hissed when he felt Suzaku's movement come from a different angle, hitting something within him. Lelouch couldn't help but yelp at the sparks of pleasure, he quickly cupped his mouth to prevent any loud sounds escape from his mouth, merely grunting and huffing against his own hand. Suzaku moaned behind him as he felt himself hitting that pleasure spot, he pulled Lelouch slowly up from the table to hug him closer from behind. He muttered to him to hold onto the table as he moved without stopping, breathing against Lelouch's ear, licking his ear shell and biting his earlobe playfully. His hand went to Lelouch's front, grasping Lelouch's neglected member which was leaked with white pearls of pre-come. Lelouch moaned and moved his head to the side, as his lips then claimed by Suzaku's lips. Both were kissing chastely and meeting their tongues together, feeling both almost reaching their peak.

Suzaku grunted, feeling himself twitch inside Lelouch, he almost came.. almost… al-

"Aaah, umnnnn Lelouch…" Suzaku jerked and called his lover's name, squirting the semen inside him. He gripped Lelouch's hips and groaned out loud as he pushed himself inside as deep as he could. He felt Lelouch jerk after a few soft thrust as he too came, spilling his seed on the table and some landed on his chest and jaw. Both groaned at the pleasant feeling, panting harshly.

Lelouch slowly touched the table and leaned to it as he tried to catch himself from falling. Suzaku sighed, also leaning forward to hug him from behind, smiling happily.

"Lelouch…" he whispered to Lelouch's ear, kissing his sensitive ear softly. Lelouch stiffened at the touch and gave a soft sigh.

"Suzaku…" he whispered back to him, feeling him slowly pulled out of him. He let himself being pulled into a warm embrace and led to the floor. Suzaku sitting down with Lelouch on his lap. Both stared at each other, leaning in to kiss once again, slowly but lovingly. They both broke the kiss and smiled at each other shyly.

"Ah.. you are… great" Suzaku muttered, blushing brightly when he saw Lelouch's widened eyes.

"Idiot, don't say that out loud… Uhh you too…" Lelouch faced away from him as he too was blushing furiously. Suzaku stared at him for a second before chuckling to him.

"I love you Lelouch…" He pulled him to the warm embrace, Lelouch's eyes watered when he heard the confession.

"I thought I could never have you…" Lelouch said, wrapping his arms around him, smiling softly as he leaned his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"I love you too…"

~_**Fin**_

_**I was planning to put this in val day, but I failed xD oh well have to post this one ;) hope you guys enjoy the fic xD**_


End file.
